


Better Than Cake

by RogueCompanion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Birthdays, Birthday Sex, Dirty Sex, F/M, Food Porn, Oral Sex, cake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueCompanion/pseuds/RogueCompanion
Summary: Ben hates his birthdays, and this year is just as bad as all the others. But some bad decisions and the love of a good woman may just help.





	Better Than Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supremeoverlordkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeoverlordkat/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift for one of our newest Dadams. I hope you enjoy it and it's everything you'd hoped it would be. This work is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine and I totally own my poor grammar.

For as long as he could remember Ben hated birthdays. His childhood was full of awkward parties where his mother would invite his whole class, none of whom he actually liked, or really liked him. He remembers every birthday from ages 5 to 12 hiding away in his room while 20 of his closest acquaintances ran around his house enjoying whatever insanely expensive attraction his mother picked for Ben’s party. When he met Poe in second grade, the boy quickly became his best friend and he would hide out with him, the two of them playing video games while their classmates enjoyed bouncy castles and pool parties.

At 13 he finally managed to convince his mother that he’d prefer to take vacations for his birthday rather than have a party. Persuading her that he would rather have family time and see the world wasn’t too hard, she absolutely melted at the idea that he wanted to spend time with his parents when other teenagers were pushing theirs away. He didn’t really care much, he rarely saw his parents so a week alone with them was kind of a novelty, and after the first few years, they’d bring Poe along too. 

As an adult, birthdays fell into the background, thankfully. He’d make sure that no one he worked with knew when it was, and would only have to endure dinner with his parents in celebration. He preferred it this way. 

This year was different though. This year was the first birthday he’d be celebrating with Rey. They started dating almost a year before, and had moved in together about six months ago. Rey, who grew up in and out of foster homes, never really got to experience birthday parties or have her own celebrated. He would have thought that not knowing her actual birthday would upset her and sour her on the whole subject, but she was constantly surprising him. She was so excited to celebrate his birthday and spoke of nothing but what they should do for weeks. He surprised himself by actually starting to get excited for it as well.

The big day finally arrived with little fanfare, aside from his girl giving him a very enthusiastic wake up call in the morning. Unfortunately, there was one thing he had not considered. In recent months, at Rey’s urging, he’d quit his job at First Order Industries, which had made him absolutely miserable. Taking his skills to Alliance, a competing telecommunications company that happened to be run by an old friend of his mother’s, Amilyn Holdo. He did not consider that this relationship to his mother would cause her to be privy to information such as his birthday.

Oh, it was a given that his birth date would be all over his employment paperwork, but he foolishly assumed that that would be where the information stopped. No, instead, he walked in to find his office garishly decorated with streamers and balloons. People passing him in the halls wished him a Happy Birthday. He tried to reign in his distaste at the spectacle and politely nod and thank those who greeted him. 

He marched into Amilyn’s office as soon as his schedule allowed, throwing himself into one of the chairs in front of her desk before she even acknowledged him.

“Why does the entire office know that it’s my birthday?” He asked forcefully.

Amilyn looked shocked by this abrupt question. “I apologize, I hadn’t realized it was a secret. Your mother mentioned it on the phone the other day, and said she wanted to surprise you.”

“Of course, this has my mother written all over it. I hate celebrating my birthday, you’d think after 28 years she’d realize that.” He hunched forward, sulking.

“I’m so sorry, Ben.” She did certainly look chagrined. “She made it sound like this was something she did often, and that you’d love it. If I had known, I certainly wouldn’t have allowed it.”

“No, it’s ok,” he sighed in resignation. “There’s no way you could have known, and even if you had, my mother is a steamroller. It would have been a losing battle.”

She laughed at that. “Well, you’re not wrong about your mother, if I hadn’t let her in, she probably would have broken in on her own.”

He smirked at the mental image that produced, before lifting himself out of the chair. “I hope you don’t mind if I lock myself in my office for the rest of the day to minimize this situation?”

“By all means. I don’t think there are any important meetings or anything that you need to be a part of. Enjoy a quiet day at your desk, Happy Birthday.” She smiled politely before waving him off.

Ben returned to his office, closing the door and ignoring the chaos that currently resided in his personal space. He spent most of the day with his nose to his computer monitor, building reports and working on details for upcoming sales pitches. He skipped lunch, choosing to go hungry rather than leave his safe haven and risk someone wanting to talk to him about birthday crap. He couldn’t understand why someone who barely knew him would give a crap about the day he was born. It seemed so fake to him. He’d be celebrating tonight with the only person who mattered, and Rey’s wanting to make a big deal about his birthday actually made sense to him, so she’s the only person he’d tolerate today.

But, it being Ben’s birthday meant that of course things would inevitably be screwed up. He really, truly, didn’t like this day. 

Mid afternoon he received a call from Rey, who sounded truly upset as she told him she had to work late that evening, one of their techs had called in, and she had several vehicles she needed to repair before she’d be able to leave for the day. He was more upset that she was upset than he was that she wouldn’t be able to make their dinner reservation tonight. They’d go out this weekend or something. It wasn’t the end of the world.   
Despite not being upset about not being able to have dinner with Rey tonight, he still felt wrecked when it was finally time to pack up and go home. He was looking forward to the new bottle of whiskey that was waiting for him, part of Rey’s birthday gift to him. He quickly shut down his computer, packed up his things into his briefcase and walked out of the office, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him. 

He was waiting on the elevator when Amilyn approached him, holding a small box. “Here, you should take this home with you. It didn’t feel right to share with anyone else in the office if you didn’t want to be celebrating.”

He took the box from her, and juggling his briefcase and the box, he carefully opened the lid to see an average sized round cake with chocolate frosting. He didn’t have the heart to tell the poor woman that he really didn’t like sweets after the fuss he made earlier today. “Oh, you didn’t have to do that. Thank you.” He hoped that he sounded sincere and that the annoyance he was feeling didn’t come through in his voice.

“It was no trouble, but for your sake, we won’t do it again next year.” They both laughed before the ding of the elevator distracted them and they parted with a wave, bidding each other good evening.

The ride home was long and frustrating. Ben was absolutely over this day. He stripped down to his underwear the moment he stepped inside the apartment he shared with Rey, normally he’d take his time, putting his clothes away properly, but he just didn’t care today. He stepped into the kitchen, placing the cake box down on the counter before reaching for a glass and filling it with a generous amount of his expensive new whiskey. Throwing himself into his recliner, he turned on the TV, and vegged out, savouring the aromatic alcohol in his glass. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he finally got up to pour himself another drink. He didn’t think he’d had that much of the whiskey, but his head was already feeling a little fuzzy, maybe it was because he’d skipped lunch that it seemed to be effecting him already. He took a sip from his newly filled glass, and glanced around the sparse kitchen. 

Everything was put away as it should be, leaving the counters clear, aside from the box he’d set down earlier. He leaned against the counter, hovering over the box. Opening the lid he stared at the contents inside, what was he supposed to do with a whole damn cake? He didn’t like cake. 

He’d later blame the alcohol for the thought that popped into his head next. He truly had no other explanation for his actions, aside from maybe the weird 90’s teen movie playing on the TV giving him the idea in the first place. All he knew was that as soon as the thought popped into his head, he could feel himself begin to twitch inside his boxer briefs. Before long, a full on erection was tenting the fabric as he toyed with the waistband, rolling the idea around in his head.

Deciding why the hell not, he pulled the cake from the box, setting it on the counter before pulling his boxers down and giving his dick a few tugs. He took a few deep breaths before grabbing the cake once more, holding it in front of himself, and working with both hands and his hips he pushed himself into the cake. He found that he immediately regretted this decision, as despite the cake sitting on the counter for the last few hours, the frosting was still pretty cold. He felt his balls attempt to retreat up into his body, cake was apparently nothing like warm apple pie. The top layer of the cake was jostled loose and part of it fell onto the floor. He attempted another thrust into the cake resulting in more of it falling onto the floor.

A noise on the other side of the kitchen caught his attention, he looked up to see Rey staring at him, mouth agape, bag on the floor, utterly shocked. A strangled whimper pushed through his throat. “This isn’t what it looks like!”

She laughed at his panic stricken face. “Oh, so you’re not completely destroying a perfectly good cake with your dick?”

He glanced down at the cake in his hands, then back up at her. “Ok, well, yeah, but I just…” He tapered off, having no explanation for what he was doing at all.

“You didn’t even save me a piece!” She was pouting, but a sly smile soon took over her features, “I guess I’ll just have to take what I can get.”

He watched, eyes wide, as she herself began to strip, walking closer to him as she divested herself of the last bit of scrap that was covering her, stepping out of her panites as they fell to the ground. Once in front of him, she pulled the cake from his hands placing what was left of it on the counter, before sinking to her knees in front of him and reaching out with her tongue to collect some of the more precarious cake crumbs hanging from his dick. She moaned in pleasure as the flavour hit her tongue, swallowing before once more reaching out and firmly licking at his member. 

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she began to thoroughly clean his shaft, licking from base to tip, moving her head all around him to make sure she got every bit of remaining cake and frosting, savouring the flavor of it mixed with the familiar flavor of his skin. He could no longer keep track of who was making what noises as he groaned in pleasure and she in contentment. Finally, she pulled him into her mouth, pushing her head forward as much as she could before she began to gag, then pulling back, sucking, so as to make sure he was completely clean of the mess he’d made.

“Mmm, that’s some good cake, where’d you get it?” she asked as she wiped at her mouth, making sure it wasn’t covered in frosting.

His eyes lazily opened, watching her, as he tried to make sense of her question. “Oh, um, work. They did a whole thing for my birthday.”  
She noticed a bit more frosting sticking to one of his testicals and leaned down, sucking that area clean as well causing him to shudder and groan once more. She pulled back with a pop, “That was nice of them. I bet you absolutely hated it.” She noticed the pile of cake on the floor next to her. Dipping her fingers into the mess, she stood back up and held them in front of his mouth. “The least you could do is eat some of this, after they went through all the trouble.”

He held eye contact with her as he brought her fingers into his mouth, the movement caused a bit of frosting to fall from where it had been barely hanging on her hand. She gasped as the cool frosting landed on her nipple, drawing his attention from her eyes down to her breasts. Reaching a hand over distractedly, he grabbed some more cake from where she placed it on the counter and began to paint her breasts in frosting. Pulling her fingers from his mouth he lowered himself to his knees and began to lick at the mess he’d made of her chest. She moaned at the sensation of his mouth and ran her still dirty fingers into his hair unthinkingly.

Before long he was roughly sucking one of her nipples, pulling as much of her breast into his mouth as he could before quickly pulling away and moving to do the same to the other. She was a whimpering mess as he continued this torture. He moved his frosting covered hand down her torso and and began to play with her clit, before pulling back and noticing the new mess he’d created on her gorgeous body.

Grabbing her wrist he drug her down onto the floor with him. Laying her out like a feast, he began to lap at the mess of frosting on her sternum, following it down her stomach. Reaching her mound, and moved over her legs, shimmying his large frame in between her thighs. Moving his head down he licked once, firmly, against her slit, before moving to purse his lips over her clit, licking and sucking as she writhed on the floor beneath him. A high pitched keening heralded her climax. In her daze as he’d pleasured her, she had unknowingly slammed her hand down into the cake on the floor. Tracking frosting and crumbs down his neck and upper back. 

She pulled him up by his jaw, searching for his mouth to kiss. The combination of flavors she found once their lips and tongues met was oddly erotic, and she wanted nothing more than to be full of him. Not wanting to separate from his mouth, she squirmed looking for just the right angle before finally lining him up at her entrance. “Please, I need you,” she begged against his mouth, practically shrieking when he slammed himself home inside of her. “God, yes!” She cried as he set a brutal pace to their coupling.

Hands grasped and scratched, neither one paying much attention to their surroundings and failing to notice that they’d repeatedly placed hands or moved into the mess of cake and were both now absolutely covered in the sticky sweet remnants. None of that mattered, all that mattered was the throbbing build up of their release. 

Ben was close and he knew she just needed a little push and she’d be there too. Reaching down his right hand, he began to play with her clit once more, languishing in the noises she made. She went stiff in his arms, her warm heat contracting against his cock inside of her, the loud scream of his name, all of it was exactly what he needed to fall over that edge as well. He came with a final hard thrust and a shout of her name, holding still as he spilled himself deep inside of her. 

He shifted down onto his forearms, hovering over her, resting his forehead against hers as they both struggled to regain their breaths. Leaning up to kiss him once more, she looked around and finally noticed the mess that they’d made. “Holy shit! When did that happen?”

He too glanced around. “Huh, some time between me eating you out and you begging for my cock, I’d guess” He smiled smugly down at her.

Reach up she slapped his arm with a frosting covered hand, laughing at the handprint left behind from the action. “We should probably shower, then clean this disaster up.” She suggested, pushing him aside as she moved to sit up.

“You’re probably right, but I think a shower might be just as dirty as this mess in here.” He goofily wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Sure, whatever you want, Birthday Boy!” She stood offering him her hand to assist him to standing as well. Once he was stood beside her, she reached out with her frosting covered hand once more and slapped him firmly on this ass before cackling and running off to the bathroom. Shaking his head at her shenanigans he followed at a more sedate pace. 

Stepping in to the steaming shower behind her, he pulled her into his chest and kissed the side of her head. “You know, I think this may be the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

She smiled at him, “I’m not sure how we’ll top all that next year, but I’m sure going to try.” Wrapping her hands around his neck she pulled him down into a sweet kiss, already thinking about how to make his next birthday even better, hopefully, with less of a mess.


End file.
